Es lo mejor
by xandra19
Summary: Después de ser eliminada en ¡Luz, Drama, Acción! Gwen se siente sola y deprimida; con la gente odiándola y maldiciéndola por lo sucedido, la orillan a hacer algo que ella considera que "es lo mejor".
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Verán, hace algunos capítulos de "Una Princesa Gótica y de Incógnita", prometí una historia nueva. Y espero que les guste.**

**Advertencia: La historia contiene temas fuertes como sangre, enfermedad y suicidio. Si son muy sensibles, no recomiendo la historia.**

**Ya advertidos, pueden continuar. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo. <strong>

**No. POV.**

Para los campistas que no participaron y los ya expulsados de ¡Luz, Drama, Acción! Estar en ése pequeño hotel era genial porque no tienen que concursar en esos locos desafíos, ni tolerar más a Chris Mclean, ni a Chef ni sus asquerosas comidas. Todos podían tener buena comida, una piscina, recibir cientos de correos de sus admiradores, y cada uno tiene su propia y cómoda habitación con baño propio. Todos disfrutaban y la pasaban muy bien.

Bueno… no todos. De hecho, en una habitación algo sucia y desordenada, se encontraba Gwen encerrada. Ella estaba sentada en su cama; con la puerta, las ventanas y cortinas cerradas; la luz iluminándola a ella, a unos sacos marrones abiertos con sobres, a un montón de sobres rasgados y tirados por el piso y unas hojas de papel esparcidos en la cama o en el regazo de Gwen. Y las hojas tenían pequeños círculos húmedos y oscuros que borraban partes de lo que decían las hojas.

Como deben haber adivinado. Esos círculos húmedos y oscuros… son lágrimas… de Gwen.

Y sí… Así es como ha estado desde hace varios días. Desde que fue expulsada del programa. Pero aparte de verla llorar. También había cambiado mucho, y no para bien. Antes era delgada, pero ahora lo es mucho más, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desmayar o a romper; su piel antes blanca y hermosa, ahora era más pálida que la hace lucir muy enferma; y su rostro serio y a veces amable, ahora estaba débil y demacrado.

Muchos se estarán preguntando, ¿cómo llegó a estar así?

Pues… Tenemos que ir a ese día. Después de su expulsión.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya se que ahora es corto, pero estoy trabajando en la continuación.<strong>

**No olviden. Un review, por favor. :)**


	2. C1 El inicio de todo

**¡Hola a todos! No se si la historia es mala, porque sólo me ha llegado un review (gracias Fasara) y dos Favorites y dos Follows. Pero ni modo. De seguro muchos esperan ver si la seguiré o algo así. Pues, aquí ven que sí la continuaré. **

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: El inicio de todo.<strong>

**_Flashback_**

Después de que la limusina de perdedores dejó a Gwen frente al hotel, ella sabía que todo iba a ser difícil para ella después de la expulsión de Trent y de hacer el trato con el equipo contrario. Se preguntaba si Trent llegaría a aceptar sus disculpas por haber roto con él y por ser la responsable de que fuera expulsado. Se preguntaba si la disculparía por haberlo hecho sufrir y por no dejarlo explicar las cosas. Se preguntaba si la perdonaría por todo lo sucedido. Pero sólo había una forma de saberlo y era entrar al hotel y hablar con él.

Justo antes de entrar al hotel, Gwen pudo sentir que la observaban y miró a su alrededor y era verdad. Había varias personas que la reconocían y varios le negaban la cabeza y otros le susurraban a sus amigos mientras la señalaban; pero lo que todos ellos tenían en común es que le lanzaban a Gwen miradas de odio total. Con un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo y con un suspiro de tristeza, Gwen entró al hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen. POV.<strong>

Apenas entré al hotel, sentí aun más escalofríos que las que sentí afuera. Pensé que era el aire acondicionado estaba al máximo y traté de no darle importancia. Me entregaron la llave para mi cuarto y fui directo hacia allá. Los escalofríos no desaparecían, pero ahora ya no sé si es por el aire, o porque desde que llegué aquí, no me he encontrado a nadie. ¿Habrán olvidado que iba a llegar? ¿No se habrán dado cuenta? ¿O es que me están ignorando? Me preocuparé de eso luego, primero me instalaré y luego buscaré a Trent para ofrecerle disculpas.

A ver… Mi habitación es… Que… ¿Qué es esto?... En la puerta de mi cuarto hay un gran cartel colgado que decía "No te queremos. Equipo Trent." Y debajo de eso, había un dibujo de mi cara con equis en los ojos. Ya me esperaba que estuvieran enojados conmigo por lo que pasó, pero no me esperaba esto. En fin, sólo es un dibujo tonto. Así que lo arranqué de la puerta y lo rompí. Puedo con esto, soy fuerte. Puedo tolerar ser ignorada. Puedo tolerar sus ridículos dibujos. Además, esto no puede durar por mucho tiempo. ¿Verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>No. POV.<strong>

Por desgracia. Se había equivocado. Porque esa hoja de papel había sido el comienzo.

Al día siguiente, después de acomodarse en su habitación y haber decidido salir para ver a todos, se encontró frente a su puerta otro cartel que también decía, "No te queremos aquí." Y esa vez, era un dibujo malo de Gwen con cuernos de diablo y que estaba siendo colgada. Claro, asustó al principio. Pero al igual que el dibujo anterior, Gwen lo arrancó y lo rompió. Y tratando de olvidar los dibujos de anoche y de ahora, se fue al comedor. Ya había decidido en hablar con Trent para disculparse y nada la haría cambiar de idea.

Al llegar al comedor, vio a la mayoría del programa en la fila o ya sentados. Todos voltearon a verla, pero ninguno la saludó, sólo le lanzaron miradas de decepción y de odio, antes de seguir como si ella no se encontrara. Gwen se sintió mal, pero se encogió de hombros y se fue a formar y tomar una charola. Y cuando tomó una, apareció Katie y se la quitó con rudeza. Luego tomó otra y Sadie también se la quito con la misma rudeza. Gwen ya se estaba hartando y tomó otra y Eva también apareció y se la quitó con más rudeza, además de empujarla al piso.

Era oficial. Ya se estaba molestando. -¡¿Qué diablos?!- Les gritó, con el ceño fruncido y levantándose del piso.

-¡No molestes!- Dijo Eva en su tono molesto y volviéndola a empujar al piso.

Acostumbrada a la gruñona de Eva, sólo bufó y se levantó. Terminando de limpiarse el polvo de encima y dispuesta a tomar su bandeja, apareció alguien más en la fila y ambos tomaron la misma charola al mismo tiempo. Gwen dirigió su mirada de su mano pálida, luego miró a la otra mano con más color y sin duda de hombre, y siguió el recorrido del brazo hasta ver la cara de Trent.

Ambos se vieron unos segundos en un silencio incómodo y Gwen soltó el objeto como si tocara algo prohibido. Trent no dijo nada. Sólo tomó mejor la bandeja y se unió a la fila. Luego, con torpeza, Gwen tomó su charola y fue detrás de Trent.

-Hola, Trent.- Comenzó. Estaba más nerviosa de lo que pensó. -¿Cómo estás?- Se quiso pegar en la frente por la pregunta que hizo, pero esa un comienzo. Pero parecía que Trent no la escuchaba, pero siguió. –Trent, me gustaría decirte que lo siento.- Lo miró para ver su reacción, pero sólo tenía la mirada fija en el desayuno de huevos con tocino que le servían. La estaba ignorando y ella lo supo enseguida. Soltó un suspiro antes de seguir. –Me ignoras, ¿cierto? No te culpo, pero sólo quiero decirte que en serio lo lamento. Espero que puedas…- No pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento, no sólo habían llegado al final del recorrido, sino que también, Katie le había tirado el recipiente de modo adrede.

Ahora su desayuno de huevos, tocino y un vaso de jugo de naranja se encontraban tirados en el suelo y la mayor parte había manchado la ropa y el cabello de la gótica. Volteó a ver a Katie, y la encontró abrazando uno de los brazos de Trent. El otro brazo lo abrazaba Sadie. Trent trataba de apartar la mirada de su ex.

-No molestes a Trent, traidora.- Dijo fríamente Sadie.

-Sí, ni le hables, desalmada.- Dijo Katie, también con frialdad. Ambas, arrastrando a Trent (quien sólo seguía sin mirar a Gwen) se fueron a una mesa. Gwen se quedo quieta ahí, miró rápido a las otras mesas donde estaban sus compañeros y ninguno se inmutó cuando fue agredida. Todos seguían como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si ella no se encontrara ahí. Con un suspiro de derrota y tristeza, se fue a su habitación para darse un baño. Ya había perdido el apetito.

* * *

><p>Y después de haber logrado quitarse el olor a tocino del cabello, Gwen decidió ir a recorrer el hotel. Y pasó lo mismo que durante el desayuno, no encontraba en los pasillos o en los salones de descanso; y si los encontraba, la ignoraban completamente. Incluso intentó hablar con Bridgette, pero sólo se fue, no sin antes hacerla ver que usaba una camisa que decía "Equipo Trent".<p>

Después de eso, miró mejor a las personas del hotel, además de sus compañeros; y vio que la gran mayoría usaba esa camisa. Así que decidió que tenía que distraerse de un modo y fue a su habitación para dibujar.

Y al llegar, Gwen vio que había una persona dejando 2 bolsas llenas de correo frente a su puerta, y las bolsas tenían grabados el nombre de ella. Por algún motivo, ver todas esas cartas la animaron. Se imaginaba que podían ser de sus amigos allá en casa; de su familia y de los fans (que esperaba aún le quedaban) para decirle la apoyaban. Unas palabras de aliento eran justo lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor después de ese terrible día, y con más ánimo, se llevó las bolsas dentro de su cuarto y se aseguró de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

><p>De nuevo se equivocó, ninguna carta era de sus amigos ni de su familia y mucho menos de fans suyos. Al abrir la primera carta, vio que era una joven que le decía algo así.<p>

"Gwen: eres una desgraciada. Muchos confiaron en ti, en especial Trent, y tú pisoteaste su oportunidad de ganar un millón de dólares y su corazón; además de decepcionar a tus fans y de aplastar sus ilusiones de ser como tú. Pero gracias por abrirles los ojos al mostrarle tu verdadera persona: fría, incomprensible, desalmada y traicionera.

Púdrete."

Naturalmente, Gwen se sorprendió y le hirieron las palabras. Pero decidió no darle importancia a esa primera carta y la rompió. Ya se imaginaba que algunas de ellas serían así. Y pensó en positivo y tomó otra carta esperando que sea de alguien quien ella quiere.

Pero no. Todos resultaron ser cartas donde la insultaban y la maldecían. Y la gran mayoría eran de chicas. De chicas que hasta mandaban pequeñas fotos de ellas y agregando al reverso de ellas escribieron cosas como: "¿Ves? Soy más linda que tú." O, "Soy mejor para Trent que tú." Cosas como esas.

Gwen ya se estaba hartando, pero se estaba desesperando aún más. Una tras otra decían casi lo mismo. Que era un monstruo. Que era una traidora. Que era una desgracia para los que la conocen. Que era horrible y sin ninguna gracia. Que no podían entender cómo alguien como Trent pudo fijarse en una "cosa" como ella. Que debería desaparecer. Que nadie la extrañaría. Que ya nadie la quería. Hasta que debía de morirse y le daban diferentes opciones de cómo debía morir.

Claro que todas las rompió.

Se sentía peor que antes. Se acurrucó en su cama sin ganas de hacer ya nada. Ni siquiera el gruñido de su estómago la hizo cambiar de idea. Sólo quiso quedarse ahí en su cama, encerrada en su cuarto. Y rogó que el día siguiente fuera mejor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin de Flashback.<strong>_

Pero pasaron las semanas. Y todo fue de mal a peor. Sin consuelo alguno.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí queda el capítulo. Díganme, ¿fue bueno?, ¿malo?, ¿regular? Lo que sea, me gustaría recibir reviews. Y digo dos cosas: 1)el que esté haciendo otra historia, no significa que voy a descuidar "Una Princesa Gótica y de Incógnita". 2)Acepto ideas todo el tiempo, por si lo quieren mandar en su review, o por PM. <strong>

**Hasta el próximo capítulo de ésta historia, o de la otra. Y que pasen buen día, o noche. Depende de la hora que estén leyendo. **


	3. C2 Un pequeño alivio

**¡Hola a todos! Quiero agradecer a los que me escribieron reviews (Fasara y una bienvenida a BlackCheetah16) y los que agregaron el f****ic como favorito y que lo siguen. Solo me sentí un poco triste por solo recibir 3 reviews desde que comenzó. Pero espero que este capitulo traiga mas.**

**Advertencia 1: La historia contiene sangre, enfermedad y pensamientos suicidas. Así que si son muy sensibles, entonces no lo lean, pero si lo leen, adelante. Solo recomiendo tener un pañuelo con que limpiarse.**

**Advertencia 2: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni la serie. Recuerden que esto NUNCA ocurrió realmente.**

**Bueno, aqui esta. Espero les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2. Un pequeño alivio.<strong>

**No. POV.**

Y después de El Aftermath… Mejor les explico.

**Flashback.**

Gwen no creyó en un principio que existiera el Aftermath, creía que el conductor de la limotristina le jugaba una broma, hasta que decidió verlo por sí misma. Un día en que otra vez había sido ignorada y humillada, se había encerrado en su cuarto. Cosa que ya casi se le había hecho costumbre, por desgracia.

Y en aquel único episodio que vio. Pensó en lo horrible que ella fue. Vio lo destrozado que estuvo Trent cuando se enteró de lo que ella hizo. Y cuando lo vio llorar y cantar al mismo tiempo, también se puso a llorar sin control. Hasta cuando vio el verdadero motivo por el que Trent hacía las cosas 9 veces, se sintió aún peor. Se sintió como el monstruo y demonio que le dijeron los demás que era.

Pero quería arreglarlo. No sabía cómo. Pero iba a comenzar con disculparse con él en público. Y aquel Aftermath, que le han comunicado unos pasantes que tenía que asistir, era su oportunidad. Y con esa oportunidad volvería a ser feliz. Aunque tal vez no vuelvan a estar juntos, al menos tendría el consuelo de que Trent y los demás aun la quieran como amiga.

* * *

><p><strong>Terminó el Aftermath.<strong>

**Gwen. POV.**

Qué ingenua fui.

Todos me odian aún más. Si ya lo hacían por lo que le hice a Trent y a mi equipo; ahora es peor porque creen que lo estuve engañando con Duncan. Pero sólo lo quería como amigo. Se los dije a todos, pero no me creyeron; ni cuando aquél yunque que puso Geoff no me cayó, nadie me creyó. Tuve un poco de esperanza cuando me disculpé con Trent y él dijo que estaba bien, pero algo me decía que no era sincero.

Al menos lo he vuelto a ver sonreír, todos le han ayudado y de seguro el correo de las fans que le llegan le han servido para olvidarme. Y no sólo ellas, también Katie y Sadie, cuando lo volví a ver reír al pasar en el pasillo. Ni siquiera notaron que estaba ahí. Viéndolos felices mientras yo estoy aquí en este cuarto verde. Completamente sola.

Hay mucha comida aquí y se me hizo agua a la boca. Pero no me atreví a tocarla. Me resigné nuevamente a no comer, a pesar de las protestas de mi estómago. Lo que sí vi y sí llamó mi atención, fue un pequeño pero filoso cuchillo para quesos.

Lo vi un rato cuando me vino una idea. Fui a la mesa y tomé el cuchillo y con él corté un pequeño y apenas visible trozo de queso, que tomé y me lo comí mientras disimuladamente escondía el cuchillo en mi bolsillo. El trozo era tan pequeño que era como no haber comido nada.

Después, me fui a mi cuarto y volví a ser ignorada por todos. Hasta en mi cuarto recibí el doble de bolsas de correo. Lo que me faltaba; más humillación, insultos y deseos de herirme gravemente. Bueno… eso haré.

Cerré con seguro la puerta y cerré las cortinas para que nadie me viera. Como si alguien fuera a venir a verme. Luego, saqué el cuchillo que robé y lo miré fija y detalladamente. Hasta vi mi reflejo en él. Y odié verme.

-Te odio.- Le dije a mi pequeño reflejo del cuchillo. Remangué mi manga izquierda y coloqué el objeto cortante en mi brazo expuesto; y sin titubear, presioné levemente la hoja en mi piel. Solté un grito inaudible.

¿Es posible sentir dos emociones opuestas al mismo tiempo? Porque ahora siento dolor… y alivio.

**Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hoy.<strong>

**No. POV.**

Así es. Gwen logró encontrar una forma de sentirse bien.

Una parte de ella le decía que lo que hacía no era correcto. Pero esa parte se hacía diminuta comparada a la palabras de las cartas que le llegaban y al recuerdo del trato que recibió de los demás.

Y digo "recibió", porque después del Aftermath y ese corte. Gwen recibió el doble de cartas llenas de maldiciones y de crueldad verbal. Y el doble de maltrato y desprecio de todos sus "compañeros".

También encontró la forma para ya no encarar a los demás. Se encerró en su cuarto y no ha vuelto a salir y tampoco ha dejado entrar a nadie, ni a los que limpian las habitaciones desde entonces. Ni siquiera ha vuelto a salir por comida, y el agua la conseguía tomando un poco del grifo del baño. Eso explica el que hubiera adelgazado tanto y luciera tan enferma.

Pero el correo le seguía llegando afuera de su puerta, y todavía teniendo una pequeña esperanza de que hubiera algo de su familia o de alguien que le diera algo de cariño, las recibía después de que se fuera el cartero. Para luego volver a deprimirse de ver que no había nada amable para ella. Y no olvidemos el pequeño…

Bueno, el ENORME detalle de que en sus brazos, ocultos gracias a sus mangas largas; hay largos, hasta pequeños cortes no tan profundos y pocos sanándose. Los cuales se puso a observar después de leer el correo de hoy, y tomando su instrumento de alivio, agregó un corte más a la colección.

Aquel cuchillo se volvió su única amiga. Una amiga que la lastimaba mucho; pero que a la vez la hacía sentir mejor. La ayudaba.

Porque sentía que de ese modo, complacía a las cientos de personas que le decían que merecía todo el daño del mundo.

Hasta ella misma creía que sí se lo merecía.

Que todo lo que le pasaba… Se lo merecía.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... ¿Que les parece? Yo me siento satisfecha con lo que hice. Hasta llore. <strong>

**Seguire trabajando en mi otro fic, así que no se si la próxima vez que nos veamos, sea en este o en el otro.**

**Hasta pronto, y por favor escriban sus reviews (y animo a los anónimos a hacerlo). Me hacen el día. **


	4. C3 La decision

**¡Hola a todos! Quiero agradecer a los que leen la historia. Sobre todo a Fasara, quien me deja un review en cada capítulo. **

**Bueno, aquí viene la continuación.**

**Advertencia: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y si son personas sensibles, usen un pañuelo para limpiarse. Si esto les provoca ganas de llorar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3. La decisión. <strong>

**Gwen. POV.**

Un día más. Porque es de día, ¿verdad?

Ya no me importa. Desde hace tiempo que he dejado de abrir las cortinas. La simple luz de afuera me lastima.

Salir del cuarto. Ya no he vuelto a salir y no me interesa. Todo lo que he recibido fue maltrato, desprecio, ser ignorada. Lo único que recibo del exterior siguen siendo las cartas para ver si es mi mamá, dándome palabras de aliento, al menos un "te quiero". Pero nada. Ya no me molestaré en abrir mi puerta por más correo. Sin duda mi propia familia me odia al igual que todos los demás.

La comida. Ya olvidé el sabor de la mayoría. Lo que sí recuerdo y extraño son los pastelillos que Trent me guardaba tan cariñosamente durante Isla del Drama. No tengo dudas de que cuando él recuerda aquello, lo hace con asco y con burla. Con todos los demás riéndose con él.

Mi cuaderno de dibujo y mi diario. Se convirtieron en un recuerdo para mí. No he tenido deseos de dibujar desde hace mucho tiempo, al igual que el diario. Hasta se me hace cansado el solo pensar en usarlos. Es más, ahora estoy sentada frente al escritorio con mis cosas de arte fuera y no me inspira nada.

La televisión. Ya no me he molestado en encenderla. Ya no he vuelto a ver videos musicales y ya no me interesa ver mis películas de terror.

Ni siquiera para ver cómo les va a los demás en el programa.

-Los demás que me obligaron a hacer un trato sucio y los que me echaron sin siquiera escucharme.- Me dije con rencor y tristeza al solo recordarlos (Vaya, hasta mi voz a cambiado, es muy ronca, sin duda tiene que ver que no haya hablado con nadie en semanas).

Desde aquí, escucho a los demás llamándose entre sí, tocando la puerta de todos para ver el siguiente capítulo de la temporada que pasarán hoy. Escucho tocando dos puertas distantes de la mía. Ahora una puerta de distancia. ¿Hoy pasarán por mí? Miro directamente a la puerta. Rogando que venga alguien.

Escucho que tocan a la puerta.

Pero de la otra puerta distante a la mía.

Me saltaron. Me ignoraron. Otra vez. ¿Recordarán que estoy aquí?

Supongo que no. Ya no le importo a nadie. Todos me detestan. Yo me detesto. ¿Qué sentido tiene estar donde nadie te quiere? Se ha cruzado por la mente la idea de escapar. ¿Pero, a dónde iría?

¿A mi casa? No… No creo que me reciban. Si ni mi familia ni mis amigos allá me han escrito y no me han hablado. Es porque no les importo.

Creo que no tengo lugar a donde ir. Todos me reconocerán y me odian. El correo me lo hizo ver.

Desearía estar muerta.

Muerta.

Sí.

**_¡Eso no!_**

¿Qué fue eso?

**_¡No puedes pensar en eso! ¡Herirías a muchas personas si haces eso!_**

¿Ah sí? ¿A quién?

**…**

¿Ves? Nadie saldrá lastimado. Nadie me extrañará.

**_Solo… No lo hagas… Por favor._**

Ya lo decidí. Y lo haré. Sólo necesito hacer unas cosas rápido.

Y con eso. Concluí mi charla conmigo misma. Que patética me volví al discutir con mi mente.

Revisé en mi diario para buscar una carta que había escrito para mi madre ahí. Un día; en el que creo que fue el último en que había escrito; me puse a escribir en mi diario las cosas que le diría a mi familia si tenía la oportunidad. Bueno, esas palabras llegarán a mi madre.

**_¿No le escribiste a alguien más?_**

Ugh. Maldita voz interna. De acuerdo, también le había escrito a Trent. Me acuerdo que lloré mucho al escribirla. Pero me ayudó mucho a expresarme sin ser interrumpida, ni recibir miradas frías o asesinas, ni a ser ignorada. Expresé ahí mismo que aún lo amaba. Aunque sé que ya no siente nada por mí. Aún así merece saberlo.

-Tal vez deba de dársela también.- Me susurré mientras arrancaba las hojas de mi diario. Por suerte, el cuarto cuenta con sobres, así que metí una para mi mamá en un sobre con la dirección. Y la de Trent… sólo puse su nombre. La meteré en su correo que le llega de sus admiradoras.

Sólo necesito dejar las cartas en el correo y luego buscaría algo más que necesito. Y mejor aprovecho este momento. Ya todos deben estar en la sala preparándose para ver el nuevo episodio.

Me dirijo a la puerta y pongo mi mano en el picaporte. Es muy fría. La giro. Y voy a lo que sería mi última aventura y misión.

* * *

><p><strong>No. POV.<strong>

Para Gwen. Haber salido de la habitación después de mucho tiempo, había sido como una rara sensación. Lo más raro que también le pasaba es que su nuevo propósito lograba que tuviera más energía, considerando lo débil que estaba por la falta de alimento y la depresión en que está, pero la suficiente para lo que quiere. Los pasillos los encontró vacíos y eso la alegró. Sólo pensaba en terminar rápido con todo. Y así llegó rápido a la mensajería.

-Parece que el universo y el karma están de acuerdo con mi decisión.- Pensaba Gwen cuando vio que precisamente se encontraban los pasantes ahí y estaban ordenando el correo de los campistas. Primero para Bridgette, para Geoff, para Cody, para Izzy, para DJ y enseguida vio su objetivo: las más de 10 bolsas de correo que tienen escrito "Trent" en ellas.

Todas de sus admiradoras. - _Chicas __que sí deben ser dignas de él"_ pensó Gwen triste). Y aprovechando que los pasantes fueron por más correo, Gwen puso sus cartas en los lugares correctos: para su mamá, en la parte que dice "Enviar". Y para Trent, la puso lo más al fondo que pudo de una de las bolsas. Para ya irse a su siguiente objetivo: la enfermería.

* * *

><p>De nuevo, no se encontró a nadie en su camino a la enfermería. Ahora estaba saliendo de ahí, y se detuvo para admirar el frasco que estaba en su mano.<p>

El frasco, nuevo y sellado, decía claramente que son pastillas para dormir. Era lo que necesitaba.

Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared y vio que faltaban menos de 7 minutos para que termine el programa y todos regresen a… lo que sea que fuesen a hacer.

Se fue caminando a su habitación aún admirando el frasco, cuando chocó con alguien. No fue muy fuerte el impacto, pero su falta de fuerza y energía hicieron que cayera.

-¡Mira por donde caminas, palillo de dientes!- Dijo la persona con la que Gwen chocó.

"_Genial, un insulto más. Pero será el último." _Pensó Gwen antes de ver a la chica (sabe que es chica por la voz). Ella era pálida, con ojos verdes y cabello castaño y corto hasta el cuello. Ella vestía con una blusa negra sin mangas, una falda negra que le llegaba a las rodillas, unas botas negras y largas con tacón y usa guantes negros con un dibujo de una calavera en cada mano. Sin duda, era una chica darketa. Ella miraba a Gwen con frialdad por haber chocado, pero se le suavizaron un poco al verla. –Vaya, de verdad pareces un palillo.- Comentó arqueando su ceja.

Gwen rodó los ojos y luego intentó levantarse, pero volvió a caer. No tenía tiempo que perder. Faltaba poco para que los demás dejaran el salón donde estaban.

-¿No te puedes levantar, fideo gótico?- Dijo la darketa, sonriendo por su broma. –Tal vez necesitas una mano, sería lo que la gente llama "mi acción buena del día".- Dijo aburrida, haciendo comillas antes de estirar su mano a Gwen. Ella dudó en tomarla, pero prefirió hacerlo rápido, un perdón y un gracias fugaz, y se iba a su cuarto. Así que la tomó. Sólo que no vio venir que, cuando tomó la mano de la chica, la manga de su brazo se deslizaría dejando al descubierto las pequeñas cicatrices que adornaban su brazo.

Los ojos de ambas chicas se abrieron como platos por la visión. De la chica, por ver las marcas. Y de Gwen, por haber sido descubierta. –Que… ¿Qué es esto?- Era todo lo que pudo decir la darketa. Gwen aprovechó la oportunidad para impulsarse y lograr quedar de pie. Se soltó de la mano y se fue corriendo. Mientras la darketa trataba de recobrar su voz

-Oye… ¡Oye! ¡Regresa!- Fue lo que alcanzó a oír Gwen antes de perderse de la vista de esa testigo. Tal vez se encontró con alguien, pero no la detendría de lo que es lo mejor para ella y para todos.

* * *

><p>Jadeando, Gwen llegó a su cuarto. Justo a tiempo. Pudo escuchar a los demás hablar sobre el programa, sobre Courtney que había vuelto al juego y no sé qué más. No importaba, cerró con seguro la puerta y para doble seguridad, puso la silla ahí para evitar que alguien entrara.<p>

Se recargó en la pared cerca de la puerta para tomar aire. Revisó el frasco que aun estaba en su mano y lo fue a dejar en el escritorio.

Debía asegurarse que todo estuviera listo. Comenzando con: La puerta, cerrada con seguro y con una silla para mayor seguridad; Las ventanas también aseguradas; Las cortinas cerradas; El cuchillo, la única amiga que ha tenido esos días y la ayudaría en este último corte; y Las pastillas para dormir que "según lo que dice la etiqueta" son las más fuertes. Ya todo estaba listo.

Se dirigió nuevamente al escritorio para tomar el frasco y el cuchillo. Y al lado de estas cosas, aún reposaba su diario, justo como lo había dejado: abierto y con señal de que fueron arrancadas algunas hojas. Las mismas que ella arrancó.

En la mente de Gwen apareció la imagen de las cartas que había dejado. La de su mamá, tardaría algunos días en que le llegara.

Y para Trent… bueno… era difícil saber si en esos momentos estuviera revisando su correo. Lo más probable es que lo haga al día siguiente, porque ya era tarde. Y aunque empezara a verlas en ese preciso momento, las probabilidades de que empiece con la bolsa donde se encuentra su carta eran muy pocas, casi escasas.

Y… ¿Qué pasaría después de que las leyeran? ¿Llorarán? ¿Celebrarán?

En seguida, vinieron otras imágenes a la mente de Gwen. La primera: su madre estando tan ocupada trabajando y su hermano jugando por ahí y saliendo de la casa, mientras la carta que su hija y hermana que había escrito se quedaba intacta sobre una mesita apartada. Totalmente olvidada.

Y la segunda: Trent… llega finalmente a la carta que su ex novia le escribió. La abre curioso porque no había escrito ningún nombre de procedencia. Y sin leer el contenido, se va directamente hasta el final, donde está escrito el nombre de ella. Al verlo, su cara de curiosidad cambia rápidamente a una de asco y odio, y la rompe en muchos pedazos.

Esas imágenes hicieron llorar una vez más a Gwen, quien se había ido a su cama con el cuchillo y el frasco a la mano, mientras imaginaba todo eso. Pero era el incentivo que necesitaba para confirmar que lo que iba a hacer era correcto. Ni siquiera esa vocecita interna intentó replicar una vez más.

Era definitivo.

Estaba decidida.

-Estoy lista.- Se dijo. Mientras le quitaba el sello al nuevo frasco de pastillas. -Es lo mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿qué les parece? ¿Tuvieron ganas de llorar? Por favor, no olviden dejar un review, me hacen el día y la noche. Anímense. No los voy a morder. <strong>

**Un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo: Por fin estaremos con Trent, a ver cómo el esta tomando todo esto de la ruptura y todo. **

**Como siempre, si tienen alguna sugerencia, escríbanla con el review. Nos vemos. **


End file.
